


Joke's on you! : )

by desrouleaux



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: A compilation of all my Arthur Fleck/Joker x Reader onshots & drabbles.Cheers! ♥





	1. come, dance with me –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night you find yourself alone in one of Gotham's many alleys, at the mercy of a strange stranger with a simple offer that you just can't refuse.

You sit on the dirty, damp floor; curled up against some overfilled dumpster hidden in a corner of an alley. You’re not sure where exactly you are, you just ran and stopped when your lungs started burning for air.

Why did this have to happen again? Why couldn’t he leave you alone?

Your head hurts, it’s throbbing and you can still feel the metallic taste of blood in your mouth. The blood from your busted lip has finally dried, but it had soaked your grey sweatshirt before doing so.

Where would you go now? You had left everything at his shitty apartment, even your purse.

Your body is still trembling with adrenaline and your heart pounds so hard against your ribcage, it hurts. You try to breathe calmly and use the breathing techniques your old therapist had taught you, but it doesn’t help. You’re going to have a panic attack.

“Come”

His voice is distant to you at first as you rock your body back and forth while your arms are embracing your knees tightly.

He holds his hand out to you and you flinch away; scared that he would slap it across your face.

“– dance with me.”

Finally, you look up at him cautiously. Your heart nearly dives. Who was this weirdo? You shake your head slowly; your voice is gone. However, this might as well happen tonight.

He grins at you and it only accentuates his brightly colored clown-makeup, and the sun had already set, yet his colorful suit stands out in the dark. He’s not a clown, more like an elegant caricature of one. He’s still holding out his hand to you.

“Dancing will make it better.”

“I doubt that, honestly.”, you manage to croak out. He guffaws, hysterically and you flinch again.

“But maybe it will put a smile on your face, darling.”

He sounds honest and convincing. You notice that his sudden appearance had distracted you from having a panic attack. His smile is contagious and you can’t help but smile up at him, cautiously. He laughs again, a little more composed this time and he wiggles his fingers to prompt you to accept his offer.

You reach out and take his hand, and he pulls you up with ease. He looks so slim and scrawny, but seems to have serious strength.

“I need help.”, you blurt out as he pulls you against his chest and starts swaying back and fort while humming a song. You’re close enough to see that his eyes are shut, he smiles with his mouth closed. He smells of cigarette smoke and facepaint and it’s definitely better than garbage and filth.

"I know.", he says, nodding, and smudges a little damp drop of blood in the corner of your mouth up to your cheek.

“We will take care of that next.”

You put your hand on his shoulder while he holds the other in a soft grip and you let him guide you through the empty, dirty alley.


	2. – awake my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and you have been friends for a while already before he had mustered up all his courage to finally ask you out for a real date. You have been dating for some time now and tensions are high when you get back to his apartment on this date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluffy soft smut; unprotected sex. Make sure to ALWAYS be safe, peeps! [We're not at the kinky shit yet, but I promise we’ll get there with the next oneshots!]
> 
> [Music] Inspiration: Awake my soul by Mumford & Sons

You can feel his hand on the small of your back while you are walking down the hallway to the elevator of the apartment complex. It’s such a simple gesture, but you know it takes a lot for him to do such thing in public. You’ve known Arthur for a while now, maybe a little longer even, and you were friends long before he had asked you out officially – like a nervous schoolboy asking his crush out to prom.

The way he leads and guides you with his hand on your back turns you on already, but you decide to hide these feelings. Now was not the time…or was it? You don’t want to pressure him, that was for sure. He hasn’t said much since you two have left the small diner, but he sure has touched you more than ever; holding your hand and gently caressing your skin with his thumb, walking as close to you as possible and now this. You wish you could take a look into his mind. Is he ready for the next step? Or will he break out into a painful laughing fit as soon as you try to get a bit more intimate?

The elevator opens and the both of you step inside in silence. Arthur pushes the button to his floor before you can even react, but his hand never leaves your back. In fact, you can feel him rubbing small circles on the fabric of your dress. You gulp and slowly exhale through your nose.

“So –“

You look at him as soon as he speaks up, but his eyes are fixated on the closed elevator doors.

“would you say you’re enjoying date night so far?”

You blink a few times, surprised by his statement. Of course you’re enjoying it; you love him! Can’t he see that? You have to clear your throat before you answer.

“Y-yes, Arthur. I always enjoy spending time with you.”

His jaw tenses up and you can see how his chest heaves as he breathes in deeply. Finally, he looks at you and your heart nearly skips a beat at the look in his mesmerizing eyes. “You do?”

You can’t take it anymore and you take one step closer to him; his hand automatically slips around your waist while he looks down at you with wonder in his eyes. “Of course, Arthur!”, you breathe. “I –“

The elevator bell rings and stops juddery, so much that you grab onto his jacket to keep your balance in your pumps. However, Arthur has grabbed you instantly, protective as he is. The doors open, but he’s still looking at you. Your heart is racing now and your whole body heats up. He does so little, but it means everything to you.

_That fucking elevator never works flawlessly, without getting stuck before every floor, so why did it have work now?_ The bell dings and the doors close again, but Arthur stops them with his foot. “I think that’s our floor.”

He grabs your hand and steps outside with you in tow, and he squeezes your hand lightly while you two are walking down the hall to his apartment, just to make sure you’re still here with him. You don’t hide your smile as he fumbles to open his door; he seems nervous now, but he has been fine most of the night.

Finally, the door opens and he holds it open for you. “Ladies first.”, he says with a proud smile and lets you in. “You’re such a gentleman.”, you giggle as you walk into his small apartment. You can hear the door shut and lock as you undress your coat. Suddenly, he rushes to you and takes the coat. “Here, let me help you.”, he stammers and hangs it up on a hook neatly.

“Well, now you’re truly pampering me, Mr. Fleck.”, you say with amusement as you take a seat on the old sofa. Arthur quickly follows suit and takes a seat next to you. He looks lost in his thoughts and you notice that his right hand is shaking. “Is something wrong?”

He shakes his head slowly and forces himself to smile. However, he cannot fool you with these anymore. “Tell me.”

His eyes lock with yours in a flash. “I love you”, he blurts out and covers his mouth with his hand quickly. His shoulders start to tremble as his body erupts with laughter; laughter that he tries to muffle with his hands and sleeve as he buries his face in it.

You can’t believe what he just said and your heart breaks as you see him struggle in front of you. Finally, you snap into action and scoot closer to him; you smile with glee and you’re sure that your eyes are teary. “Arthur” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close while he still tries to contain his laugh. “I love you, too.”, you whisper into his ear and it feels right.

His laughter stops, he’s gasping for air again. It sounds painful.

“I love you, too, Arthur.”, you repeat, in case he couldn’t hear you the first time. Actually, you wanted to say it again; that’s how good it feels. His head snaps towards you, his eyes ask a thousand questions at once while his head tells him to doubt everything you just said. Are you even real?

You grab his face with your hands and wipe away a tear that had fallen from the corner of his eye; you want him to listen closely now. “I truly do, Arthur Fleck. I’ve been in love with you for so long now, I could barely exist without being close to you – and I”

You get cut off by his lips capturing yours as he pulls you closer by your neck. He kisses you, feverishly and desperate, and it takes you a moment before you process what you are doing as you begin to unbutton his shirt while you deepen the kiss by slipping your tongue into his mouth.

He moans and leans into your touch. No one has ever kissed him like that before. He wants, no, needs more of you now.

Your body is on fire and it takes all your willpower to finally pull back while Arthur lets out a needy whine which instantly makes him blush with embarrassment. “Did I do so–“

You shake your head quickly, but he is still unsure and confused. There is so much tension and pent up desire between you two, it’s becoming unbearable by every passing second. You lick your lips and he wants to crush your lips together again, but you stop him by pressing your hand flat on his chest. His shirt is only half unbuttoned and he only seems to notice it now. You can feel his heartbeat under your fingertips as you continue unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

Finally, you slip the fabric off his shoulders and let your hands roam up and down his arms and upper body. Goosebumps begin to spread on his skin and his breath hitches in his throat as he squeezes his thighs together. You can see the blush on his cheeks while he averts his eyes suddenly. It hurts you to see him insecure and shy about his body; you love every bit of him and you want to make sure he knows by the end of the night.

You cup his cheek and plant a single kiss on his lips before you stand up and hold your hand out to him. “Come one” He looks up at you in surprise, but takes your hand nevertheless.

“let’s get a little more comfortable.”

You walk into his room and push him onto his bed until he sits, stiff and tense. You can see that his mind is racing and thinking about the right things to say, and yet he stays completely silent. But he watches you intently, every move, every facial expression gets noticed and branded into his memory.

You turn around suddenly and expose your back to him. “Would you help me with my dress, too?”, you ask him innocently, and it takes a second before he springs into action.

“Are you sure?”, he asks, his voice barely a raspy whisper. “Absolutely and with no doubt.”, you say and hope that it will calm him down a little. Another second passes before you can feel his hands fumbling with the small zipper. The sound of it opening drowns the shallow breathing of you both. Suddenly, you’re just as nervous as him.

Arthur sits down again and watches as you turn around and slide the straps of your dress down your shoulders. It’s tight and shows off the curves of your body perfectly, yet he is anxious to see you take it off. You have to sort of wiggle out of it before it finally falls down onto the floor.

“Gorgeous”, he breathes and squirms in his seat. It’s getting a lot harder to hide his erection and he is still unsure of what is happening right now.

You take off your pumps and step closer to him while he tries not to stare too much, however he doesn’t know where else to look. You can’t help but smile at his nervous awkwardness.

“You can touch me, Arthur. It’s okay, I want you to.”

He looks up at you with awe, but does not reach out to you. He swallows hard and opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t.

You reach behind your back and unclasp your strapless bra, and you throw it on top of your discarded dress. Your nipples harden instantly. Arthur gasps. You can feel yourself getting wet at the sight of his admiration and want for you.

“C–can I?”

You sit down next to him and nod with approval. Arthur rubs his hands together nervously while he surveys your beautiful figure, his leg is shaking violently while all the blood of his body seems to be rushing to his groins. Suddenly, you take on of his hands and place it on your breast. His hand is warm and soft against your skin. He starts squeezing and flicks his thumb over your nipple.

Slowly, your hand finds his thigh and slides to his crotch while he is distracted by your bosom. Only when you start palming him through his slacks, he stops and freezes. “Love,”

“Hush now”, you whisper and continue rubbing his hard-on while maintaining eye-contact. He wants to look away, but you grasp his chin gently and make him look. “I want you tonight, Arthur. Do you want me, too?”

You will stop if he says no, of course you will. You just hope that he won’t say so.

Arthur nods slowly and you smile at him; this was the happiest you ever felt in a long time. You lean forward and capture his mouth, still stimulating him until he pulls back, panting. He has grabbed your wrist to keep you from continuing. “I’m going to” He looks at you and makes a face of someone who can’t say a bad word and let’s the silence fill out the blank instead.

“Cum?”, you giggle and watch his face grimace with embarrassment. “That’s okay, babe. I actually want you to.”, you say and scramble to the middle of the bed. He watches you with admiration. You make a come-hither motion with your finger.

Arthur gets up slowly and wants to join you, but you shake your head and point at his black slacks. “Off.”, you demand and see his face overflow with insecurity. You lean back into the pillows and pull of your panties first. You throw them onto the pile of clothes on the floor and slide your leg over the blanket lasciviously.

Arthur stands there, frozen in place until you get up on your knees and come to stand before him on the edge of the mattress. “May I?”, you ask innocently as you place your hands on the waistband of his pants. He gulps and nods and tenses up when you open the button, and the zipper after that. The slacks slip of his slim waist effortlessly, exposing his underwear immediately. His chest is heaving as you let your hands wander up his thighs. You can see the outline of his cock and your heart hammers in your chest with excitement. You lick your lips and look up to him; he’s watching you, he always is. You smirk up at him and he nods again, his mouth slightly agape.

His cock springs free and your surprised by its size. Arthur might be a lean fellow, but he was seriously packing. You take his hand and urge him to join you on his bad. You want to taste him, but something told you that Arthur won’t last long then.

You can already feel the wetness between your folds as you rub your thighs together. Arthur is next to you in a heartbeat and lets his fingers caress over your flushed skin. He leans in and kisses you sweetly while his hand spreads your legs with little resistance from you. You moan into the kiss as his long fingers start exploring your clit. He dips one finger into your wetness and uses it as lube to stimulate the small bud of nerves.

Soon, you’re a panting mess and worked up enough to climax then and there. Arthur is muttering to himself while he plants kisses and nips at your skin here and there. You can’t focus on what he is saying, you only know that you want to feel him inside of you finally.

“Fuck me already”, you mewl and grip his upper arm. “Please…Arthur”

He doesn’t stop fingerfucking you, he only slows down. His dick is throbbing and leaking with pre-cum, but he knows he won’t last long enough to make you both come. However, he could never deny you anything and he will make sure that you reach your satisfaction tonight!

He shifts on the bed and the mattress dips under him as he moves and positions himself between your legs. The sight of you is almost enough for him to bust, but he forces himself not to do so then and there. You squirm with anticipation and push the heels of your feet into his back a little encouragingly.

Arthur holds his breath as he pushes into you slowly; his whole body shudders at the sensation of you. He could stay like this forever. You roll your hips upwards suddenly and he has to suck in a quick breath. He pulls back a little, penetrates you all the way and starts to build up a steady rhythm from then on. You try to muffle your moans, but Arthur reaches down and pins your hand above your head. He wants to hear you, god damnit.

You can feel the build-up of your orgasm, all sweet pressure and tingle steadily rising as he fucks you slowly. You study his face and he looks concentrated. He’s holding back and you know it. You start rolling your hips and lock your legs around his waist, and suddenly you feel his cock hit just the right spot inside of you, like electroshocks shooting through your body.

You press your head into the pillows. “Faster”

Arthur grunts and sucks in a breath. His body is burning with desire, his mind only occupied by you and the feeling of your body. His heart nearly bursts with love and adoration for you, but so does his dick. Nevertheless, he wants to please you and so he obeys your order and speeds up. His hips snap forward and you make a noise that nearly drives him mad.

The sound of your sexual union fills the whole apartment; the whole floor most likely, but neither of you cares.

At last, you can feel the knot in your lower belly release and your toes curl as your body succumbs to pure bliss with a helpless cry of Arthur’s name. Your pussy clenches down on him and Arthur’s arms give in; he buckles and buries his face in the crook of your neck as he ejaculates inside of you. His vision goes white and he’s sure he lost all feeling in his legs as his body trembles and shakes violently.

He shudders as you keep moving your hips lazily, just to give him a little more sensation. You giggle softly while he begs you to stop. You kiss his temple and embrace him as he has collapsed on top of you.

“I love you.”


	3. against all odds –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend wakes you up in the middle of the night with a malicious confession on his red-painted lips. Although you try to leave immediately, he tries to persuade you to stay first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SPOILERS AHEAD! DON’T READ I YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE MOVIE YET! (WHICH YOU TOTALLY SHOULD, BTW!!!)***
> 
> [Music] Inspiration: Against all odds by Phil Collins  
Pairings: Joker x You  
Warnings: SMUT, mentions of murder, dominant clown daddy, P.S.: DON’T use spit as lube, that shit only works in fanfiction, thx.

You sigh and flop down on the old couch in your living room. You just came home from a double shift at the bar and your body aches. When Arthur lost his job, you were determined to take care of you both and his mother, financially and emotionally. It was a struggle to pay for two apartments, but now that his mother has passed away a few days ago, there was finally the option to move together.

You rub your heavy eyes and curse. “Fuck” Your vision is blurry now that you smudged all your mascara into your eyes.

You’re tired and sad and you actually just want to shower and fall asleep in the arms of your boyfriend, but he’s not present and he hasn’t been for two days now. You pout, but you know that it won’t change anything about your current situation. You sigh again before you eventually get up to take a shower.

After your quick shower you decide to head to bed; your stomach resists at first and growls at you angrily, but you have no appetite nor energy to cook this late at night. Hungry, tired and alone – what a terrible trio, you think.

You lock your door before you crawl into your bed, an unsettling feeling in the pit of your stomach all the sudden. It takes a while to silence the worried voices in your mind and you feel fatigue eventually lull your body into a restless slumber. Where the hell is Arthur?

Your dreams are confusing and stressful; they’re colorful, but not in a good way. More like a LSD trip gone wrong. Suddenly, blinding yellow pierces through your closed eyelids and you stir in your sleep. You press your face into your pillow and screw up your eyes, but it doesn’t stop there. Your body shakes and a whiney mutter escapes your throat before your brain registers that someone was touching you.

You jerk awake and blink against the blinding light of your bedside lamp. “What the fuck –“, you croak, not really present yet.

“I am sorry, my love, but I have so many news.”

You recognize that voice, however it does not match with the face you’re looking at.

“I just had to wake you up.”, he says and you can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Arthur –?” You rub your eyes, but you still see the twisted clown make-up. Is this what people mean when they talk about lucid dreaming?

His face is painted white, his mouth an exaggerated red smile and his eyes are nearly lost in the painted blue squares. It’s similar to the make-up he wore for his old job, yet it’s so different.

Suddenly, he kisses you, more passionately than ever and for a moment you question if this was really Arthur – your Arthur. He pulls back with an invisible question mark hovering over his head. His lips are a little smudged now and you know that your lips are stained red, too.

“Call me Joker, love.”, he says and the tone in his voice makes you shudder. He gets up from the bed and starts pacing around the bedroom gracefully.

“Joker?”, you scoff and kick the blanket off your legs. You notice the suit he is wearing, it’s a distinct shade of red and it makes his yellow vest stand out even more. His shirt is green, just like – his hair? You frown at him.

“Arthur –“

“Joker”, he reminds you, grinning, and does a simple pirouette.

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. It’s way too early to deal with shit like this now.

“Did you do some drugs? Is that why you’ve been gone for days, huh, Arthur?”, you ask him, not hiding your annoyance at this point.

He stops dancing abruptly and stares at you. “I’ve killed people, and I was the one who killed those fuckers on the subway.”

Your heart sinks.

Suddenly, he pulls out a gun from the inside pocket of his jacket and swirls it on his finger with a snicker. “I did, love, and it felt so good.” He tap dances with the gun in his hand and giggles with his mouth wide open. “It feels so good!”

You swallow hard and try to hold back the tears prickling in the corners of your eyes. You’re at a loss for words as you spot the thin splatter of red on his yellow vest. Blood? Probably.

Your body reacts before your mind can process it and you slowly start to crawl off your bed while he is seemingly in his own world, still dancing gracefully.

You make it to your old commode and pull out some pants to put on, but your plan gets cancelled as soon as you turn around and walk right into his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice is deeper now, cold and serious. Your body starts to tremble, you avoid his eyes. Arthur was gone, but your love is still there. You’re confused at your feelings. How can you love a murderer? Although, those men had been fuckers…

“Sh sh sh”, he coos and grips your face with both of his hands. He makes you look up at him and wipes away the tears now streaming down your cheeks. “What happened to you?”, you sob quietly and he frowns.

“You know what happened to me.”, he scoffs and kisses you. “You can’t go now, I want you to be my queen.”, he mutters against your lips. You pull back again and try to pry his hands off you, but his grip only tightens. “I want you to rule with me – over Gotham. I need you by my side, kitten.”

You’re torn now; torn between your love for this poor, broken and apparently twisted man and the feeling that you should run away while you still can. How do you get away with murder? Your heart and mind are racing while he stares into your eyes, right into your soul.

“So, I have to convince you to stay, eh?” His lips pull into a smug smile. You arch an eyebrow up in question. Where did all this swagger come from? Your private parts start to tingle because of his new, cocky attitude. You rub your knees together and he notices.

Suddenly, he hooks his hands behind your knees and heaves you onto the wooden commode. You let out a surprised gasp as he spreads your legs to position himself between in front of you. “You know I would never hurt you, do you?”, he asks as he rips your panties off you with a swift hand gesture. “Hands up.”, he demands with a nod of his chin.

You don’t think, you only oblige and put your hands up. Your back arches as he pulls your oversized shirt off you quickly. Your chest heaves by your rapid breathing and your resistance shrinks under his piercing gaze. You’re fully exposed to him now and this new Arthur, this – this Joker, excites you.

He licks his lips and wipes his thumb over your lips before he pushes two fingers into your mouth with an innocent smile. “Suck.”

Your eyes widen at first, but again you oblige and start swirling your tongue around his fingers until they are thoroughly coated with your saliva. “Good kitten.”, he snickers and caresses your thigh with his other hand. You blush and bite your tongue in anticipation as he holds up his fingers, looks at them, then down at your cunt.

He spreads your legs and pushes into you without a warning. His thumb pushes and circles your clit in turn while you arch your back, trying to get more of his touch. “You like that, don’t you? I will take care of you every fucking night when you’re my queen. I promise you that, kitten.”

You moan and pant when he adds another finger to fuck you. You grip his shoulder for support and hold onto the edge of the commode simultaneously. He leans in closer and braces his other hand on the wall next to you. “I know I’ve not been the best lover to you lately”, he murmurs into your ear and grazes your earlobe with his teeth. “but Arthur wasn’t ready for a woman like you back then.”

You can’t focus and listen when he is doing all of these things to you right now. You whimper as he picks up his pace a little. It was too much and yet, not enough at all. “That’s over now. I’ll take good care of you from now on.” He kisses your neck and sucks on the skin until it hurts.

You use that chance to touch him in return. You can feel his erection pressing into your leg and you start stroking him through his pants. The Joker sucks in a breath and pulls away. He retrieves his fingers and holds it up for the both of you to see. They glisten with your juices and your breath hitches in your throat as he licks them clean.

“Fuck”, you curse under your breath and squirm. Where the fuck did that naughty bastard come from? He smacks his lips with delight and crashes your lips together and kisses you, all teeth and tongue. You can taste yourself and you enjoy it more than you probably should as you run your fingers through his thick locks and pull him closer. You don’t notice how he unbuckles his belt and frees his cock as he keeps you occupied with his mouth.

Suddenly, he grabs your thighs again and spreads your legs a little wider; your arms are locked around his neck. He penetrates you with a snap of his hips and grabs the back of your knees to lift you up just a little for a better angle.

You cry out in pleasure as he starts fucking you with deep, hard strokes. Your toes curl as he hits a spot within you that has never been explored before. “Joker”, you gasp as he speeds up and rolls his hips. The pseudonym feels strange on your tongue, but you can get used to it.

The Joker smirks to himself as he fucks you feverishly. He feels invincible, especially with his cock inside his queen, his muse. His heart throbs with want, even though he is with you now. The love and pride he feels for you in this moment is indescribable. His body is electrified.

The loud banging of the commode against the wall drowns the noises of your moans, curses and pants, but the Joker can hear you and no sound it sweeter than your mewls and moans in his ear. He can feel that he is close already.

“Touch yourself.”, he growls into your ear and watches as your hand slides down to your clit. He locks eyes with you and smirks mischievously as your eyes roll back. Your body trembles as you finally climax; your body going limb. The Joker pulls you into his chest with one arm and keeps fucking you until he can feel his own orgasm wash over his body. He pulls out quickly and cums on your thigh, his seed eventually dripping down onto the floor.

However, you cannot care less at that moment. He’s still catching his breath as you pull him down for a soundful kiss. “I’ll be your queen.”, you promise him while his heart bursts with pride.

“Really?”, he asks and for a second his eyes soften and you can see Arthur again. You nod. “Of course, I love you, no matter what – against all odds.”

He swallows hard, locks one arm under your legs and the other behind your back before he lifts you off the uncomfortable furniture and carries you to your bed carefully.

“We will rule gloriously, kitten.”, he chuckles and lays down next to you. 


	4. – dream lover, where are thou ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an unhealthy crush on your older, strange, neighbor and you decide to act on your feelings eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music] Inspiration: Dream lover by Bobby Darin  
Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You
> 
> Warnings: Smut, but soft, like he takes your virginity but psssst; cussing; age gap! ***[Reader is 18/19, pls don’t read if you don’t like stories like dat, k?]***

You have been smitten by him since the first time you laid eyes on him. He is weird, looks sad most times and tired, but he’s also so very mysterious and sympathetic; and he’s older than you, which was a huge turn on for some reason.

You realized your thirst for older men for the first time when you were only thirteen and rocking a crush on your 40-something P.E. teacher.

He doesn’t notice you at first, his mind is too occupied with his thoughts whenever he walks past you in the hallway of your shared floor. However, when he finally does and you offer him a shy smile, he nearly stops in his tracks.

The next time you see each other, he actively tries to lock eyes with you to see if the first time was just a coincidence. He’s prepared now and he offers you a small smirk when he catches you checking your mailbox. Now he has caught you off guard and you blush. Fuck. Your blood stirs as you tuck away the mail in your purse only to seem sort of busy.

You walk to the elevator without looking back and you can hear him checking his own mailbox. You press the button and the elevator doors open instantly. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see him walking towards you. Oh shit.

Both of you step into the sleazy elevator and suddenly it feels so much tinier than usual. You’re right next to him and you can smell his heavy aftershave – you assume since his handsome face always looks neat. It smells clean and appetizingly, and you can’t help but inhale it over and over until you are sure that you memorized it for your fantasies later.

“Hey”, he greets softly and turns his head to look at you.

You blink at him in surprise and realize that neither one of you has pushed the button to your floor yet. “Hey”, you mumble in return as you rush to push the button yourself. You have to reach in front of him to get to it, but he doesn’t move. “Oh”

Nervous as he is, his hand stretches out to push the button, too and his fingers brush against yours. His fingertips are cold and you flinch a little at the sudden touch. Your face flushes and you hope he won’t notice.

But Arthur does and he hides his delighted smile behind the collar of his jacket.

“You’ve moved here just recently, didn’t you?”

You try to gain back your composure before you answer. “Y-yeah”, you stammer and clear your throat. Damn, that sure did not sound confident – at all. “I moved in with my grandparents, because my parents are going through a divorce right now.”

He gives you a look full of pity, but you only shrug your shoulders nonchalantly. “’s fine. I don’t care about that anymore.”

Arthur takes note of your fake reaction; he knows how to hide his emotional pain on a daily basis and he can see that you’re just not too good at that yet. He feels the urge to protect you and put a smile on your face all of a sudden, and he would give everything to hear your genuine laugh. It’s gut-wrenching.

“I’d love to have a place of my own, but I don’t have the finances at the moment.”, you confess, wanting to keep the conversation going. “But it’s nice to know that I have a neighbor like you –“, you say and clear your throat awkwardly. “I’m (Y/N), by the way.”, you introduce yourself and offer your hand to him politely, however you actually just want to feel his touch again.

Arthur’s eyes switch between looking at you and looking at your outstretched hand. “Arthur Fleck”, he croaks and shakes your hand cautiously. Your skin feels soft and warm, and he imagines how it would feel if you cup his cheek with it. His heart flutters as you linger and squeezes his hand sincerely. He searches your eyes questioningly and sees the innocence and curiosity in them; he pulls back before you do. This is wrong.

You bite your tongue as you feel a painful tug in your chest, right where your heart beats. Of course he’s not interested, you’re a dumb 18 year old, thirsty virgin! You exhale through your nose right as the elevator ring dings and the doors open.

“My mother passed away, just a few days ago.”, Arthur admits, swallowing hard as you both step out into the dirty hallway. He can see your shocked expression as you stammer your condolences, but he waves you off. “It was better that way, but now I live alone, which is strange.”, he tells you and shrugs his lean shoulders.

You can hear the familiar squeak of your apartment door open, followed by the strict voice of your grandfather. You don’t have to turn around to know it’s him. “Whata’ya up to, pumpkin? Come inside, dinner’s almost ready!”, he barks and you shut your eyes in embarrassment. You know that dinner is not ready.

“Sorry”, you breathe and look at him. His eyes are soft and more than plain green; they hold all emotions at once while he tries to contain them, but fails at it. His body language gives too much away. He’s a troubled man, you can tell already – but that only draws you in more.

* * *

Weeks pass and Arthur Fleck succeeds at weaving himself into your life – and your heart, with ease. You’re in love with this man and he knows, but he has told you that he can’t reciprocate your feelings.

“I’m gonna be 19 in 92 days.”, you say as you sway to the soft tunes of the radio. Arthur hums and squeezes your hand a little as he leads you through his living room. “I know,”

You grin and put your head on his shoulder, just as the song suggests. “but that won’t change anything, darling.”

You squeeze your eyes shut as your heart drops again. One might think you would be used to his rejection by now, but you’re not. He kisses the top of your head, which only makes it worse. You know he means well and you understand his reason, you do, yet it still hurts like hell.

“Can’t you enjoy what we have right now? I love having you around, but I cannot succumb to you in _that_ way, you know that. I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself and I don’t want you to regret anything later.”

You look at him, lips pouting. “But I want…more, Arthur.”

He sighs, stops dancing and creates some space between you two. Your body chills immediately, physically and emotionally, as he backs down from you. You already miss how his body felt pressed against yours; sadly, he only agreed to be that close to you when you are dancing.

Arthur lights up a cigarette and takes a seat in his bleached out armchair. You bite your lip; he always looks so attractive when he smokes.

“I’m ready and I’ve chosen my lover,”, you say as you sit down on the couch. “he just has to choose me, too.”

Arthur blows out smoke through his nose, pondering, while he stares at you. You’re so much younger than him and, on top of all, still a virgin. Of course he has feelings for you; you are lovely! Kind and so very beautiful, with the most precious laugh he has ever heard. However, he just can’t bring himself to rob that innocence from you while he has nothing else to offer in return that matters as much. Although, it always broke his heart whenever he had to reject you in the past weeks. His heart aches and his body craves you.

“I’m not good enough for you.”, he tells you frankly, and he believes it himself. Your eyes widen and you open your mouth to disagree, but he shakes his head. “Don’t argue with me now.”

You huff. He seems calm, but his leg is shaking nervously as he sucks the blue smoke in greedily to settle his nerves.

You stand up abruptly, more than determined, and march over to him. He looks up at you, confused as ever. “What –“

You flop down into his lap, earning a surprised groan from him, and snatch the cigarette from his hand. It has burned down to the filter and you take a last drag before you stub it out in the ashtray on the little table next to the armchair.

He watches you curiously for a second, before he tries to protest your action. “Darling, I –“

You cut him off again, this time by crashing your lips together with more force than necessary. You grab him by the collar of his shirt and moan as he gets a hold on the back of your neck suddenly. He deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue into your mouth expertly and sucks on your bottom lip. This is all you ever wanted and it shows as you grab and caress him feverishly.

You sneak a hand down the front of his pants and you can feel his cock stir to life through the fabric. Eventually, he pulls back and pants. His pupils are heavily dilated with desire and that alone sets your nether region on fire. He wants you, too.

Slowly, he grasps your wrist and pulls your hands off him while shaking his head. You grin at him mischievously. He will give in, you just know. He searches your eyes for any doubts, but when you suddenly grind your hips into his groin, it’s on.

Arthur lifts you up by your ass and looks at the front door to check if it is really locked before he carries you into his bedroom, all while you suck and bite his neck teasingly. He doesn’t want your grandparents bursting into his apartment and making a scene while he is in the middle of fucking their granddaughter.

You blush as he starts undressing you, tough he asked for permission again first. You can see the outline of his cock in his slacks now and you gulp. He freezes as he notices your reaction. “We can still stop, you know.”, he assures you and kisses you, quick and sweet. His eyes soften.

You swallow and take a deep breath to calm your nerves. “I don’t want you to stop, I’m just –“ You shrug your shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous and you don’t have to be insecure about anything.”

Arthur calms you down and you pull him closer again. “I trust you.”, you say and let him unbutton your blouse.

Soon enough you both lay on his bed. You’re practically naked underneath him, squirming as he roams your body gingerly. You’re sure your panties are soaked already when he finally pulls them off of you agonizingly slow. You pant and your body trembles with nervous anticipation as he devours you with his eyes already.

“Beautiful”, he breathes as his hands travel up your thighs until he reaches your pussy. Arthur freezes and waits until you lock eyes with him. You nod again and he starts sliding his fingers up and down your folds without breaking eye-contact. He wants to see every single reaction and facial expression of you.

He rubs your clit and your body jerks at the sensation. You have masturbated before, but the feeling of his touch is so new and so much better. Next, Arthur lays flat on his stomach and he ignores his erection pressing against the mattress uncomfortably. This is all about you.

He spreads your legs and you blush madly. You’re fully exposed to him now and your heart hammers in your chest. Arthur presses one hand on your stomach to keep you from squirming too much as he buries his face into your sex. Your smell is intoxicatingly sweet and his mouth waters at the thought of your taste.

You wiggle against his grip, making him chuckle lowly. “So impatient.”

Finally, his tongue darts out from between his lips and he drags his tongue through your folds achingly slow. Arthur wants to savor your taste and remember it for the rest of his life. You can’t help but grip at the white sheets and try to contain the unholy sounds wanting to escape your lips.

Suddenly, Arthur penetrates you with one finger carefully as he continues sucking on your clit. You arch your back at the sensation and moan with pleasure as he moves his finger in a “come here” motion. You’re wet and warm, and he knows you’re so very tight still. You clench down on his fingers as he adds another to prepare you just a little more.

Your eyes roll back and your body quivers as your climax washes over you, hard and intense. Arthur keeps eating you out until you can’t take it anymore; you’re too sensitive now and your clit pulsates when he finally lets it be. He crawls on top of you and you can see his mouth and chin still glisten with your juices.

Arthur smacks his lips before he kisses you deeply. “Did you like that?”, he asks into the kiss, but you can merely nod. “Do you still want to keep going?”

Your hand reaches down and you start palming his straining cock through the white, thin fabric of his underwear. Arthur groans in return, his whole body tensing up. “Okay, I get it.”, he mutters through clenched teeth and scrambles to his nightstand quickly. He rummages through the upper drawer for a moment, before he finds the object of his desire.

Arthur pries the condom wrapper open with his teeth while freeing his dick with his other hand. You watch him and swallow hard. You would love to do it for him, but you’re too afraid to mess everything up, so you let him put it on himself.

He’s down between your legs in an instant again, his hands placed next to each side of your face and suddenly he sees the fear in your eyes. Arthur positions his cock at your entrance and pushes in slowly. Your face turns to a grimace and his heart breaks a little. He’s torn between feeling amazing and bad, because he’s hurting you. “Should I stop?”

“No!” You roll your hips upwards, encouraging him to continue. Arthur shudders, you just feel too good. He pushes in further and leans down to kiss along your jaw until he reaches the crook of your neck. Then, he pulls out completely before he enters you again.

Without warning, he bites down on your flushed skin this time. You whimper as you dig your nails into his back and arm. He starts moving inside you and suddenly it feels different. You don’t even notice him kissing the bitemark on your neck; you only feel him filling you up until you can feel your whole body tingle with desire. You moan into his ear and scrape your nails on his heated-up skin lightly until he groans again.

Arthur builds up a steady rhythm, but he can already feel himself reaching his own peak soon. He tries to distract himself and occupy his mind from here and now, but your lewd sounds make it impossible to do so.

“Don’t hold back, Arthur! Come for me –”, you gasps between thrusts and entangle him in a desperate kiss. Arthur buries his face into the crook of your neck as he comes; his moan is still audible and his body trembles violently.

He pulls out and gets off of you before he collapses on the mattress next to you. You both still try to catch your breath as he covers your bodies with his blanket, and you smile when he embraces you, pulling you close to him.

“I’ll make it up for you next time.”, he says, staring at the ceiling. You giggle softly and he can’t stop smiling to himself. You wrap your arm around his midsection and rest your face on his chest; you can hear his heart racing still.

“I’ll make sure to remind you of that, Arthur.”


	5. locked out of heaven –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend Arthur Fleck, or Joker as he wants to be called now, was captured and locked up in Arkham Ayslum. It took some time, but you have moved on – or so you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Continuation of “against all odds –“***
> 
> [Music] Inspiration: Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars  
Pairing: Joker!Arthur Fleck x You  
Warnings: SMUT [breeding kink, spanking!]; possessive/jealous Joker; cussing

You feel movement next to you as the mattress dips; slow and cautious not to wake you. But you have been awake for sometime already, you’re just too cozy to get up yet. The covers are warm and even more welcoming as the soft rain patters against the window in your bedroom.

You can feel a body hover you and you smile with your eyes closed as someone leans down to plant fleeting kisses along your jaw, down to your collarbone.

“Good morning, baby.”, he murmurs against your skin, his voice still heavy with sleep. You let out a soft giggle as he nips at your neck and slides the blanket off you with his free hand.

“Good morning.”, you breathe as you embrace his neck to pull him down, back on top of you.

“Well, that’s a way to start your morning right.”, he chuckles and you can feel his semi-hard erection press against your thighs. You answer by entangling him in a passionate kiss.

Words just never come easy to you in the mornings.

* * *

“So, what’s our plan for today?”, you ask aloud as you put the freshly cooked bacon and fried egg on a plate. You decided to prepare breakfast as long as he is under the shower, but the water has already stopped running some time ago.

You can hear the sudden crinkle of paper before you turn around to see your boyfriend standing at the kitchen table with a bouquet of dark-red roses in one and a small black box decorated with a red ribbon in his other hand.

“Happy six month anniversary, baby.”

You nearly drop the plate of food in your hands as you stare at him, mouth open.

“Y-you –“

“Yeah, I didn’t forget, silly.”, he laughs and places the presents on the table before he takes the plate to put it on the counter. He grabs your face with both of his hands and kisses you sweetly before he looks into your eyes. “You’ve made the last seven months of my life the happiest I’ve ever been.”

You force yourself to look into his eyes, his big warm hazel-brown eyes, and smile. You hope it doesn’t look sad, but you can’t ignore the ache you suddenly feel in your chest.

“Louis, I – I don’t know what to say”, you croak and feel your throat tighten. You swallow hard.

“I – I love you.”

Louis eyes gleam with love and happiness as his lips pull into a wide smile.

“I love you, too, (Y/N)”, he says and he means it – unlike you. He lets go of you and turns around to grab the gift box, giving you a second to breathe normally and grimace in terror before putting on a show again as soon as he turns around.

“Open it”, he orders you gleefully and practically pushes the box into your hands enthusiastically.

You hope he won’t notice your trembling hands as you open the ribbon and finally the box itself. You suck in a breath as the white pearl necklace twinkles at you tauntingly. “It’s…beautiful.”, you whisper and look up at him with teary eyes. He looks pleased and rushes to put it on you.

“I thought you’d like it”, he says as he fumbles with the clasp behind your back. “– I went to five stores before I found the right one.”

You press your lips together, your mind is racing. His voice is merely a background noise anymore.

“(Y/N)? What do you think?”

You snap out of your thoughts as soon as he says your name. “Hm?”

Louis chuckles, shaking his head slightly. “Always caught up in your daydreams, huh?” He kisses your temple before he takes the plate and sits down at the kitchen table.

“I said that, since I’m going to be on that business trip next weekend, I thought we might go and have a nice dinner tonight and who knows, maybe we spend the rest of the Sunday – doing adult things and we go on a nice trip the weekend after I’m back, hm?”

The eager look in his eyes pressures you all of the sudden. You nod at him. “Sounds –“ You have to harrumph to get rid of the lump in your throat. “Sounds like a plan.”

You try to keep yourself busy as a thousand thoughts and emotions tear at your mind and body at once. You prepare a bowl of yoghurt and cereal for yourself, even though your appetite has long left you.

“Aw, shit”, Louis mutters under his breath and you peak over your shoulder curiously. He’s reading the newspaper, however it does not seem too pleasant.

You sit down across from him. “What’s wrong?”, you ask eventually as you start digging into the bowl absentmindedly.

“Remember that fool who caused those riots and killed Murray Franklin on live TV a year ago or so? That crazy guy in clown makeup?”

Your eyes snap up at him as you drop your spoon.

“It says he escaped Arkham some days ago and police tried to cover up the incident at first, but now it’s too dangerous to not let citizens know of that.” Louis shakes his head with a displeased huff. “I still cannot believe that he killed my colleagues. They were good guys.”

You nearly choke at his words. The spoon clatters to the floor as you hit your knee on the table and rush to the bathroom. You feel sick to your stomach suddenly.

* * *

The whole week had been filled with anxiety and compunction as your mind flashed back and forth to your past and present, and your were sure that Louis noticed already.

You’re still glad he was mostly busy and had to stay after hours at the office, so your time together had to be cut short all week.

You’re sitting on the pretentious black leather couch with a cup of chamomile tea in your lap and your eyes glued to the big screen of the living room TV absentmindedly. All channels and news shows showed the same thing anyway – the escape and search of the Joker. Your Joker. Your ex-boyfriend, Joker. Arthur.

Your body starts shaking again and it’s just a feeling of inner unrest, so bad that it’s causing you to feel nauseous.

You don’t feel at home anymore, especially now that you realized how you have been living the past three months. Louis’ loft was expensive and fancy, it’s everything you never had before. You live like the people you have come to despise while growing up in Gotham, and after your relationship with Arthur Fleck had come to an abrupt and involuntary end a year ago, so did the life you had known.

The house of cards you have built for yourself for the past seven months is about to collapse and you already know it. It’s just a matter of time until Arthur will look for and eventually find you. You just wish it would be under different circumstances.

How will he react when he finds out what has become of you? A secretary for Wayne Enterprises after you were let go of your job as barkeeper and girlfriend of a successful businessman of said loathsome company. You lost control over your life after Arthur was captured and you had been close to becoming homeless back then. Louis had been there to help you up and pick up the pieces when you couldn’t do it by yourself anymore.

You’re still grateful for that and you had come to like him enough to agree to a date, which led to a relationship after a month, which led to you moving in after three.

But you never forgot Arthur, never once questioned the love you held and, quite frankly, still hold for him. You’re living a double life and he will call you out on that.

You listen to the front door unlock and you hold your breath until you hear Louis calling for you.

“Babe? You there?”

You exhale through your nose slowly and place the cold cup of tea on the glass table in front of the couch. “Hey”, you greet him as you walk up to him, the fluffy blanket still draped around your shoulders for comfort. “You’re late again.”

His black coat is wet from the rain and his black hair messed up by the wind. Louis kisses your forehead and rushes into the bedroom.

“I know – I’m so sorry, (Y/N)”, he says across his shoulder as he fetches his suitcase out of the walk-in closet.

You follow him into the bedroom and watch him pack in silence. “It’s Thursday, I thought you wouldn’t leave until tomorrow?”

Louis halts with a sigh and looks at you apologizingly. “My boss postponed the first meeting to tomorrow morning.” He throws some socks into the suitcase. “I have to leave tonight to be on time.”

With a click of your tongue you turn on your heels and walk into the kitchen. He doesn’t follow you, so you pour yourself a glass of wine in peace. The first sip tastes horrible. You don’t even like red wine.

You stand at the big, open glass front and stare down at the streets of Gotham as he walks up to you from behind. He embraces you and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck affectionately. “I’ll make it up to you when I get back, I promise.”, he mumbles against your skin before he sucks a hickey where your neck connects with your shoulder.

You bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning. You feel bad of the fact you’re not thinking of Louis right now.

“I have to go now, the cab is waiting.”, he says and turns you around at your shoulders. He kisses your lips audibly. “I love you.”

You smile up at him, riddled with guiltiness and you nod, not reciprocating his declaration of love this time.

Louis grabs his suitcase and leaves in a rush; only as the door clicks shut you let your tears fall freely.

* * *

You feel paranoid as soon as you leave the office and you catch yourself peeking over your shoulder and watching your surroundings intensively more than once.

You don’t know why you’re so scared; you want to see him. You want to talk to him and apologize for not trying to get him out of Arkham Asylum, but you feel as if he wouldn’t care for your apology for some reason. He wasn’t the same the last time you seen him. He was Joker and you still remember one of your last encounters fondly. He wanted you to be his queen back then, but instead, you became one of the sheep working their asses off to help the rich get even richer.

As soon as you close the door behind you, you ponder if you should lock it or not. You decide to leave it be and kick off your black pumps carelessly before you walk into the kitchen to prepare some quick dinner.

Your muscles relax as soon as your body hits the hot bathtub water. You decided to treat yourself to a bubble bath and now here you are. The fresh bottle of wine is placed on the broad verge of the white tub with only a third left. You’re slowly getting used to the taste.

You sink down into the bubbles and try to distract yourself from the whole mess that is your life. The song that is running on the radio right now sums it up perfectly and you start humming along with it until you find yourself singing along carelessly.

**_That's life; that's what people say_** –

* * *

The smell of cigarette smoke hits you as soon as you leave the steaming bathroom, making you freeze in your steps. Your heart starts hammering in your chest and your knees nearly buckle, so you grab a hold of the doorframe. You open your mouth to say something, but close it again. No words could leave your lips now anyway.

The loft is dark, except for the bathroom light still illuminating the floor as the door is still open behind you. Should you switch it off? Keep it on? Fuck, you have no idea!

You try to listen closely, but your own shallow breathing is keeping you from hearing anything. Maybe your imagination is playing tricks on you? You sniff the air. No, it’s cigarette smoke and neither you nor Louis smokes anymore.

“Fuck…” You wipe the wet strands of hair out of your face and tighten the knot of your silky bathrobe before you switch off the light and take some cautious steps towards the living room.

You try to move silently, but the pitter-patter of your naked feet seem louder than anything you’ve ever heard before in this moment. You finally manage to sneak down the hallway to the open living room and freeze.

It’s dark, but the glass front to your right and the city lights on the street illuminate the room enough for you to spot the lean figure sitting with his back to you on the couch, his arms are draped over the armrest casually and the blue cigarette smoke rises to the ceiling as it sticks up from his mouth while his head leans back.

Your heart drops and you let out a small gasp of – surprise? Fear? Happiness? You don’t know.

He lifts his head up slowly and take the cigarette from his mouth while his other arm stays on the backrest. Another moment passes.

“Hello, kitten.”

You nearly drop to the floor as his unique voice finally cuts through the silence.

“I see – you’ve worked your way up while I was gone.” He chuckles humorlessly. “I mean…look at this place.”

You still don’t find your voice and you still can’t feel your legs. He takes another long drag of the cigarette and a sudden flash of light from outside gives you a quick look of him. His hair is dyed green, he’s wearing the same suit you remember. A shudder runs down your spine.

“Don’t you have anything to say, kitten? I’ve missed your voice, you know.”

You’re sure you are about to faint. You clear your throat carefully. “I – I don’t know what to say.”, you admit and it breaks your heart. The longing and feelings you have for him, but were locked away for so long, come crashing down at you all at once. It’s too much.

“Hm” He nods. “I see –“, he says lowly and stands up slowly. Your body starts shaking as he rounds the couch without looking at you. “how about –“

Your breath hitches in your throat when he finally looks at you. You recognize Arthur despite the clown makeup.

“_I missed you, Arthur?_ How about, _I tried everything to get you out of there, but couldn’t_? How about –“ He places a finger to his chin dramatically, feigning to think. “_I swear_ _I didn’t fuck anyone else while you were gone, I promise._ Hm?”

You swallow hard as tears start dwelling up in your eyes and you can’t contain the sob that ripples through your body. “I’m so sorry”, you stammer and clasp hand over your mouth to stop yourself from more uncontrollable sobbing.

You can’t look up at him as he stares down at you coldly, you just can’t bear that right now. However, he notices the new pearl necklace around your delicate neck, but contains himself to reach out for it. He knows you didn’t buy it for yourself, you don’t even like that kind of jewelry.

“_Shh, sh, sh_”, he hushes eventually and embraces you suddenly. One of his hands press your face into him and you immediately hold onto him desperately. He kisses the top of your head as he holds you close to him until you calm down.

He starts swaying a little and your heart aches as he starts singing the song from before quietly.

**_I said, that's life and as funny as it may seem –_ **

“I love you”, you say and you mean it. You look up at him. “I always have and I always will, Arthur.”

You can feel his heartbeat increase under the palm of your hand and you can’t help but smile. “This is not me, you know that.”

His hands slide down and halt at the small of your back. He clicks his tongue as he spots the dark hickey on your neck. “What about the guy you’re living with?” Your body tenses. “Yeah, I do have eyes. Congratulations.”

Suddenly, he cups your ass through the thin fabric of your robe and squeezes, making you gasp aloud.

“You’re mine, (Y/N). I don’t fucking care about that guy, you’re mine and you will forever be!”, he growls and leans down to capture your lips. His hands cup your face now as he kisses you hungry and longingly. You open your mouth and his tongue slips in, fighting for dominance. You give in and grab fists full of his jacket as he devours you.

You don’t even notice how he opens the knot of your robe until it falls down to the floor, leaving you naked in front of you. You shiver, with both shameless want and anticipation. His hand slips lower until his long fingers dip between your folds. You moan and hold on to him tighter.

“Already wet for me? You’re still such a good girl.”, he chuckles against your lips as he rubs slow circles on your clit.

“Arthur –“, you whimper and pull on his jacket desperately. You need him, all of him. It’s been too long.

“I bet your _boyfriend_” He snorts as if it’s a joke. “can’t make you that wet this quick, hm?”

You shake your head a little embarrassed. Arthur smirks and retrieves his hand. “Let’s see how fast I can make you cum now, shall we?”, he says casually and takes one of your wrists. You fully expect him to guide you to the couch, but he doesn’t. Instead, he walks to the glass front as you try to cover yourself with your hands. “Arthur!”

He gives your ass a quick smack and laughs. “Why live in the highest floor when you can’t have some fun up here? I’m sure no one will pay us any mind.” The confident arrogance in his voice makes your blood boil and next you let him place your hands against the cold glass as he pushes you down a little.

You hold your breath as you hear the sound of his zipper opening. You can hear him stroking himself before he pushes your feet apart with his shoes. One of his hands gets a hold of your neck and he rips the necklace off as he penetrates you. You gasp and bite down into your upper arm while the tiny pearls fall to the floor with a clatter.

Arthur clicks his tongue warningly. “Na na, kitten” He stops moving and grabs a fistful of your hair to keep you from muffling your sounds. “I’ve come all this way and waited so long so that you can act like this now?” He lets out a rapid laugh. “I don’t think so.”

He pushes into you then and lingers for a second to let you adjust. You have the perfect view down on the street and you feel a blush creep on your cheeks. The fact you can get caught makes the situation even more sweet. But you actually want everyone to know you belong to the Joker.

He lets go of your hair and grabs your hips for more leverage before he starts fucking you mercilessly until your moans and whimpers, and his shameless groans fill the room. You can feel your groin burn and you know he’s right. Louis could never make you feel anything like this.

He spanks you again, quick and sharp, and the sting only adds to your burning desire. Your arms tremble and you know you’re not able to last much longer. His hard thrusts slow down as he reaches between your legs to play with your clit. You mewl and start rocking your hips back into him.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so bad.”, Arthur growls through gritted teeth and your heart swells. “I’ll show anyone you belong to me, just wait, (Y/N). I was ready to kill that guy tonight.”

“Ah –rthur”, you moan as your pussy starts convulsing around his cock while he talks. Your legs nearly cave in as he fucks you through your orgasm. He cums inside of you with a muttered curse, hot and deep, until you can feel his seed drip down your thighs. You feel his cock throbbing and you roll your hips again until he keeps you from doing so.

“Just wait for round two, kitten.”, he chuckles darkly and scatters open-mouthed kisses between your shoulder blades.


	6. – will you love me tomorrow ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Arthur are finally together, happy and thriving, but sometimes people get a thrill out of stomping on other’s dreams. Can their relationship withhold and overcome these new obstacles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Continuation of “– dream lover, where are thou ?“***
> 
> [Music] Inspiration: Will You Love Me Tomorrow by The Shirelles  
Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
Warnings: AGE GAP! [Reader is 18/19]; Smuuut; Violence; Cussing

You walk out of the elevator with a confident lightness to your steps and it nearly feels like floating. You carry good, no, great news with you and you want to share them with the most important person in your life first, Arthur. 

You decide to skip the last meters down to his apartment door and it feels silly, but fantastic at the same time. You knock on the door rhythmically, so he already knows it's you and it takes a moment before the door swings open. His mouth pulls up in a gleeful smile as soon as he sees you and you see that his wavy hair is still damp from the shower he just took.

“Hey”

You can’t help but let out a high-pitched laugh as you jump into his arms without a warning. The door slams shut behind you as he stumbles backwards into the apartment, but manages to find his footing as you embrace your legs around his hips.

Arthur starts laughing along with you, albeit confused by your entrance.

“What’s going on, (Y/N)? Did I miss something?”, he finally asks as he sets you back onto the floor carefully.

You pull him into a quick kiss before you give him an answer. “I got the job.”, you say as you pull back, but Arthur merely blinks at you blankly. You didn’t tell him about your job interview at the music store, because what if you didn’t get it? You want Arthur to be proud of you, always.

“I had a job interview today and I got the job at the music store!”

Arthur’s face turns into joy as he processes the news. He knows that you have been struggling to find a job for months now, before you moved in with your grandparents even.

“That’s wonderful! We should celeb –“

You cut him off with another kiss, more passionate and sensual this time, and you push him in the direction of his bedroom urgently. He chuckles as you start pulling and clawing at his red sweatshirt, but doesn’t intervene as you pull it off him eventually.

You have learned a lot in the last weeks of your relationship, but there was still one thing you have never tried before, because Arthur just wouldn’t let you.

He stops and grasps your wrists gently as soon as his calves hit the edge of the bed. You look up at him questioningly, but he only smirks down at you.

“What?”, you ask him finally, obviously impatient.

“It’s just – I still can’t believe I have you in my life, (Y/N). You’re too good to be real.”

You can feel a blush creep up to your cheeks and you scoff, all flustered. “Don’t say that, Arthur. You know how I feel about you –“ You let your hands slide up to his shoulders and start pushing him onto the mattress.

“I know” Arthur lands on his back with a groan and looks up as you start unbuttoning his pants “– that’s why I can’t believe it.”, he muses and watches you work on his pants until he realizes what your plan is. “Woah, woah – hold on.” He tries to resist your advances, but you swat his hands away with a glare that makes him freeze.

“It’s my day,”, you tell him as you reach into his underwear to free his semi-hard erection. “and I want this, Arthur.”

He’s still torn between wanting this and not wanting you to go out of your way to please him, but as soon as you start pumping your fist around his cock, it is settled. Arthur just can’t deny you any wish.

You don’t know exactly what to do next, but you have seen it in a movie some time ago and you have always been good at improvising. You can feel yourself get hot and bothered by the sheer thought of what you’re about to do.

You lock eyes with Arthur before you lower your head to his throbbing cock and lick your flat tongue over the already leaking tip. His hips buck at the simple gesture and you don’t hide your proud smile as he lets his head fall back into the pillow with a low groan.

Arthur surrenders to you, finally.

You give his cock a few more pumps while you swirl your tongue around the tip before you take it in your mouth cautiously. His dick makes up in girth what it might lack in length, but you can work with that perfectly. So, you take your time working to get all of his member in, but it hits the back of your throat sooner than you expect and you gag a little before you pull back again.

“Baby, don’t –“

“Shut up.”, you purr softly and start repeating what you just did, however this time you use your hands to keep stimulating what your mouth cannot reach. You hollow your cheeks as you suck his shaft and you can already feel his legs tremble underneath you.

Arthur has to bite down into his fist to keep himself from moaning too loud as your swift tongue keeps swirling around the tip of his cock. He tries not to move and he has to grab a hold of the bed sheet for leverage before he succumbs to the urge to grab a fistful of your hair.

You relish his taste, clean and watery, and you feel that your panties are soaked with your own want and desire.

“Fuck”, Arthur huffs as you start massaging his balls, too. He squirms and tries to move you away carefully. “(Y/N), I won’t last if you keep this up.”, he whines huskily, but you don’t budge. You swat his resistance away, yet again, and proceed sucking him off; more eagerly now.

Arthur grips the sheets again and lets the sounds of his pleasure vent shamelessly while the sounds of your soft gags and smacking of your lips fill the room. You can feel him jerk and shake at every small gesture now as his breathing gets more erratic and you’re determined to make him cum in your mouth. It’s been a fantasy of yours for some time actually and the power you have over him in this moment only adds to your own horniness.

All at once, Arthur reaches his climax with a guttural moan and comes in your mouth. You’re overwhelmed by the taste of him and you immediately swallow it overzealously. It’s hot as you feel it in your throat; sticky and just a tad bit salty.

You suck him clean until his cock softens again as he twitches at the overstimulation.

“(Y/N), fuck, please.”, he mewls; all spent and croaky.

Finally, you let go of him with one last smack of your lips and a lewd smile on your face. He doesn’t look at you for a moment as he tries to catch his breath again; cheeks still flushed.

“Did I do a good job, Arty?”, you ask provocatively as you start undressing yourself. You’re not done yet and he knows.

Arthur nods his head and pulls you on top of him. “A perfect job, my love.”

* * *

The sound of your giggles fill the small apartment as Arthur plants kisses along your arm and tickles your sides simultaneously.

You have been snuggling and cuddling in his bed for the remainder of the afternoon, but you know that your grandparents would get suspicious soon.

“I wish we could just tell them.”, you says as your head lays on his chest. He’s caressing the palm of your hand and intertwines your fingers before he answers.

“Yes, but your granddad would probably kill me. You know that.”

He kisses your hand and places it on his heart. You can feel it beating steadily under you palm; you sigh. “Probably, yeah.”

Arthur snorts. “Thanks.”

A mischievous smirk plays on your lips as you let your hand wander down to his groin under the blanket. Arthur’s chest rumbles as he starts chuckling softly. “Again?”

You nod your head sheepishly and pull him into a kiss –

The sudden loud knocking on your door makes you jump apart immediately.

**“(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Get out of here, we know you’re in there with this freak!”**

You heart starts racing as panic rushes over your nude body. Arthur jumps into action first and starts picking up his scattered clothes from the floor before putting them on rapidly. “Shit!”

**“I’ll call the police if you don’t open this door now!”**

You lock eyes with Arthur and he signals to you to get dressed, too.

“I will – I will t-talk to him, (Y/N)!”, he tells you in a whisper and walks up to the door. Your heart drops. You know your grandfather and you now about his short-temper all too well. “Arthur, no!”, you hiss, but it’s too late. You can hear the apartment door swing open and hit the wall with force.

**“Where is she!”** Your grandfather shouts and you can hear the voice of your grandmother in the background trying to calm him down. She has always been a little easier to reason with.

“S-sir –“, Arthur stammers and you can hear him breaking into a fit of wheezing laughter as his nervousness gets a hold of him. You suddenly feel sick to your stomach and you can feel your heart break. “Oh, Arthur…”

**“Are you messing with me? Do you think this is fucking funny? Hey!”**

You sneak up to the scenery and get into view just as your grandfather’s fist connects with Arthur’s nose with an unsettling crack. Your scream hitches in your throat as you try to rush to his aid.

**“Stay away from her, you freak! She’s 18!”** He screams as he pushes Arthur into the next wall. However, Arthur doesn’t fight back, he only tries to contain his laughter as he hold his bloody nose.

“Albert, it’s enough!” Your grandmother says and grabs his arm to pull him away. You can see the fury in his eyes as they spot you. **“You!” **He points his meaty finger at you and you start shaking with fear.

**“Come here you little slut!”**

“Albert!”

Your eyes flick back to Arthur, who is still trying to regain his composure.

**“Don’t look at this bastard for help! Now come here!”**

You walk up to your grandparents and you try to keep your chin up, but as soon as you’re within reach a loud slap could be heard through the hallway as his huge palm connects with your cheek; nearly knocking you off your feet.

Arthur tries to get to you, but you shake your head at him. Your grandfather would kill him. Arthur freezes and you can see tears in his eyes as he grits his teeth and balls his hands into shaking fists. His dark red blood has soaked through his sweatshirt already.

“I’m sorry.”, you mouth to him as tears start blurring your vision and you’re dragged out of the apartment before you can say anything else.


	7. we gonna rock down to electric avenue –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sweet and innocent façade crumbles as soon as Arthur catches you doing something most people find despicable. Will he judge you, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music] Inspiration: Electric Avenue by Eddy Grant  
Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
Warnings: DRUG USE/GLORIFICATION! [*DON’T do drugs, kiddos! Drugs are baaad, mkay.*]; Smut/Fluff, Cussing, probably.

You flop down on your sofa bed with a tired groan and fumble for the small airtight plastic bag in your pocket. The green buds instantly conjure as smile on your face and you inhale the tangy smell deeply as you open the bag. Your dealer has promised you that this new Indica strain of his would make up for the last time when he had given you that bammer.

You can hear police sirens down on the street and you tense for a second, but then you remember there are too many criminals in this city they will most likely care about first, instead of a lonely little stoner like you.

“Let’s find out about your magic, _amiga._”, you mumble, chuckling to yourself as you fetch your grinder from your little couch table. As soon as you’re pleased with the rough grind, you prepare a little tip for your joint out of a piece of cardboard of your pack of cigarettes. You tap it on your thumbnail, one, two times before placing it between your lips experimentally. “Hm, perfect.”

You take one paper and place the tip at the end before you fill it with green. While holding the paper with one hand, you use your free one to shape the joint by moving the weed around until it’s evenly distributed across the white paper. Then, you pinch the paper between your fingertips carefully before you start rolling it back and forth slowly to pack the weed down.

You finish it by tucking the unglued side of the paper into the roll, starting at the tip. You lick the glued edge of paper cautiously and roll one end down to hold it in place. Slowly, you work your way down the rest of the joint, tucking and sealing it as you go. 

Before you close it, you use the old pencil on your couch table to squeeze down the green through the top for an even burn. After all, you have learned from past mistakes.

* * *

You take off your jeans jacket and switch into more comfortable clothes, an oversized grey shirt and your panties, before you settle back onto your sofa bed.

A giggle of anticipation escapes your mouth as you put the tip of the joint between your lips. You’ve been waiting for this the whole day after all and soon, the rasping noise of your tattered lighter fills your small apartment as you blaze it up.

You take a long first drag and enjoy the sweet pressure in your lungs as they fill up with thick smoke. You exhale slowly and quickly suck in the tiny cloud a second time. It’s still smooth, sweet and sticky.

The sudden knock on your front door makes you choke on the smoke in your throat and you try to contain your coughing, which only makes it worse. “Wh – who’s t – there?”

You can feel your heart thumping in your chest twice as hard as the effect of the drug is setting in and you’re torn between throwing away everything and just facing your fate by the police.

“It’s me, A-arthur! Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

You gasp for air and need another moment before you calm down again. “Fuck”, you croak out and take a sip from your water.

“Hello? (Y/N)?”

“Come in!”, you call over your shoulder and take another drag. “The door’s open!”

You can hear the front door open slowly and Arthur takes two cautious steps into your apartment before he closes the door behind him. You can hear him sniff and clear his throat. “What’s that smell?”, he mutters to himself.

Arthur freezes as he steps into your living room, which also serves as your bedroom. His eyes flick back and forth between the mess on your table and the funny smelling cigarette in your hand. You giggle as you notice his confusion, just as Arthur notices your reddened glazed eyes.

“Arthuuuuur”, you greet him with a Cheshire cat-like smile. “What’s bringing you to my humble place of solitude?”

He points at your hand, still not moving from his place. “That’s not a cigarette, is it?”, he asks with concern in his voice.

You shake your head and place the joint on the black ashtray on your table before you pat the space next to you eagerly. “No, ‘s not.”, you answer with a snicker and pat the mattress again. “Come sit with me.”

Truth is, you’ve always been attracted to Arthur Fleck, the “weirdo” from down the hall. You’ve just never had the courage to make a move on him sooner.

“Are you alright?”, he asks as he walks up and eventually takes a stiff seat next to you.

You click your tongue and nod with your eyes closed. “Better than ever.” You notice how tense and nervous he sits next to you, with his knees pressed together so he wouldn’t take up too much space. You feel the urge to reach out to him to stroke his hair and you don’t even notice you’re doing it until he flinches away from you, confused as ever. “Wh –“ He huffs and lets out a nervous little laugh. “What are you doing, (Y/N)?”

You pull your hand back with a pout. Your heart breaks a little at the nervous sight of him. You know that he’s insecure and just wants to be loved, however he doesn’t even realize when someone wants to get closer to him. “I like you, Arthur. I just thought you might like me, too.”, you admit and you mean it, even though your words are slurred. Your jaw feels a little too relaxed right now and you giggle at the realization how you must sound to him.

You reach for the joint and your lighter as he watches you closely. “You know –“, you start and light it up again. “it’s been some time since I’ve gotten laid.”, you say as you exhale the white smoke slowly.

His eyes grow wide at you blunt statement, but you don’t notice the sudden blush on his cheeks. “Uh, ah, wh – why are you telling me this?”, Arthur stutters as he watches you create a ring of smoke into the air. “The best sex I’ve ever had was after we smoked.” You grin with your eyes closed as memories float around in your mind. “It – was intense.”

You scoot over to him without even realizing, but he doesn’t flinch this time. Instead, he watches you curiously and his eyes keep glancing at the joint in your hand.

You suck in a breath and sit up straighter. “Wanna try?”, you ask and offer him the burning stick. You don’t even have to reach out to him anymore as you’re sitting right next to him, cross-legged.

Arthur shrugs his shoulders, unsure. He smokes cigarettes, sure, but his mother has always warned him of drugs. But this? You seem so relaxed, so – bold. Maybe this can give him enough confidence to confess to you, too? He bites his lips, torn between his morals and his want to be closer to you.

“We could do something different?”, you suggest eventually. “We can try to shotgun.”

You giggle at the expression on his handsome face as his thick dark brows pull up in confusion. But before he can ask, you take a long drag and gesture for him to come closer. You take initiative and pull his face to yours when he still doesn’t move a muscle. 

“Open your mouth and inhale.”, you say, your voice all nasal as you try not to exhale yet. Finally, he obliges and opens his mouth cautiously. Your eyes are closed and your lips barely brush his as you blow the smoke into his mouth. You don’t see his dilated pupils as he sucks in the smoke eagerly.

You pull back slowly with a smile. “Try to keep it in as long as you can.”

Arthur nods and exhales a few seconds later. He smacks his lips together at the foreign taste, but his lips pull up into a sheepish smile. “Not…too bad.”, he says with a soft laugh.

“Right?”, you giggle and lean against him. “Again?”

Arthur ponders for a moment, but he’s already starting to feel – different. It’s easy, fuzzy and nice. His limbs start to tingle a little, but it’s no unpleasant sensation. “Uh, yes.”, he says with a shrug of his lean shoulders. You sit up on your knees and get even closer to him. “It’s not much left, so try to **really** keep this in, Arty.”

You take one last long drag before you put the joint into the ashtray.

Arthur feels a tug on his heart. _Arty_. He can’t help but smile up at you as his tension slowly leaves him. Finally, he feels as comfortable as he wants around you. He even goes as far as grasping your neck gently as soon as you get closer to his face.

This time you don’t have to tell him to open his mouth and you brush his lips with yours intentionally. His hands slide down your neck to your shoulders and squeeze lightly.

You don’t pull back much and you wait until he exhales before you kiss him, slow and tentatively. Arthur tenses up for a split second, but as soon as your hands start caressing his upper body, he melts against your touch. “I’ve been thinking about this for some time now.”, you murmur against his lips as you start unbuttoning his white shirt.

Arthur pulls back, shocked almost. “R-really?” You bite your lip as you nod and slide his shirt off his shoulders. “I want you to feel good, Arty.”

Arthur swallows hard, but his mouth is dry with cotton mouth. He can only watch you adoringly as you hover above him, his green eyes darkened by desire. “Is that okay for you?”, you asks and it sends hot shivers down his spine. He nods wordlessly and you move into action as you grab his hand to pull him onto the sofa couch with you.

Arthur manages to shuffle off his shoes before his head hits one of your pillows. His mind is clear and focused, he’s nervous about what is about to happen, but he does not break into the familiar and painful fit of laughter.

He groans lowly as you straddle him suddenly and start grinding against his crotch agonizingly slow while you scratch your nails down his chest. All of your touches feel more intense, everything is just more, and Arthur sucks in a breath when you pull your shirt over your head and throw it onto the floor carelessly. You reveal no bra and your nipples harden as the sensation of air hits you.

Arthur caresses your thighs before he grabs onto your waist instinctively. Where does all this lack of self-control come from suddenly? He rubs circles on your soft skin with his thumbs and starts grinding his hips upwards shamelessly. You mewl softly at his sudden initiative. You can feel his hard erection press into you now and it feels amazing; you can already feel the dampness in your panties as the heat between you two rises.

You take his hands from your waist and lean down a little to place them on your breasts. You lock eyes with him; both glazed by the effect of weed and want. Arthur is panting as his face scrunches up into a grimace. You giggle softly and move off him to get rid of your panties swiftly. “Take of your pants.”, you purr into his ear as you dip your fingers between your folds until you feel the small bud of nerves. “Oh…god”, Arthur chokes out as he sees you playing with your clit. He quickly unbuttons his slacks and wiggles out of the rest of his clothes until he is just as nude as you.

You move back closer to him and you’re delighted as he pulls you into a slow, passionate kiss. He teases you with his tongue and nibbles at your bottom lip here and there. You smile into the kiss, you’ve always fantasized about Arthur and how he would be like in the sack, but you never thought he’d be such a tease.

You don’t break the kiss as you straddle his hips again, but Arthur moans as soon as you start massaging his strained cock with one hand while keeping yourself steady with the other. With a slow roll of your hips, you sink down onto him until he’s fully sheathed inside you. His hips buck into you at the mind-blowing sensation of your warm walls clenching onto him at this angle. Arthur feels like he’s on cloud nine and he still cannot believe it.

With your face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, you start moving your hips slowly. Every thrust sends shockwaves of pleasure through your bodies and you can already feel your orgasm build up, just different this time. It’s more intense and deliciously slow.

Arthur’s hands caress the flushed skin of your back and sides, all while he cannot get over the fact of how **good** you feel. You’re so soft and warm, and the way you move nearly sends him over the edge, but it doesn’t. He relishes the acutely pre-orgasm feeling and it feels like he could actually last forever. Here, with you on top of him and his dick buried deep inside of you. Wonderful.

However, you need more, more of him and more of these feelings; so you sit up and brace your hands on his chest for leverage. “Is this okay?”, you asks hoarsely and you wait for his quick nod before you start moving your hips quicker until you find a new rhythm.

Suddenly, Arthur grabs a hold of your thighs before he starts thrusting into you. You loose your rhythm for a second, but soon enough the synergy nearly send both of you over the edge with audible moans and brazen curses. You can feel the tight tension in your groin release, almost sending you toppling onto Arthur, but you grit your teeth and keep riding him as you spasm around his cock.

Arthur’s eyes roll back and his toes curl as you convulse around him, his vision blurring as he climaxes harder than ever. He cums with a groan of your name and he can barely keep himself from declaring his love as his seed spills deep inside of you.

You keep rocking your hips as he trembles underneath you and you feel like you should keep going as the aftershocks rock through your bodies. You crave this feeling already.

Arthur looks up at you with weary eyes and a lazy smile as he intertwines your fingers together.


	8. – earned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re reunited with your true lover, but at what price? You and Arthur are on the run while Gotham’s law is chasing you, determined to get “Joker” back to Arkham Asylum before he can cause any more chaos and uproar. Meanwhile, you’re trying to figure out who you are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CONTINUATION of “against all odds” & “locked out of heaven”!!!***
> 
> [Music] Inspiration: Earned It by The Weeknd  
Pairing: Arthur Fleck/Joker x You  
Warnings: SMUT [Oral Sex; Daddy Kink – I don’t even know how THAT happened.]; Cussing; Dom!Joker aka Clown Daddy

You cast up your eyes, slowly and with eyelids still heavy from a dreamless sleep. You blink a few times before your vision comes clear. You let your eyes wander around the room; blank walls, riddled with cracks here and there. The only window is covered with patched, faded curtains which used to be light blue at some point. You can smell the burnt scented candles, but underneath the damp and musty basement stench is still very much present.

You stretch and yawn before you look to your left. The space next to you is empty, but you can see the steady movement under the thick blanket. Cold fingertips start tickling your calves up to your thighs and your body erupts with soft, sleepy giggles.

“Arthur”, you whisper and try to sound warning, but you fail. He could easily hear the smile in your voice. The mattress dips as he sneaks up on you cat-like, ready to pounce.

He keeps caressing your thighs until your legs spread apart by themselves, giving him just enough space to settle himself between. You bite your bottom lip as you feel your arousal rise, even though he’s only doing the bare minimum. Arthur has a way of turning you on with very little effort, now that he fully embraces his confidence. You still remember the night you first met his new self and you feel your cheeks heat up at the memory.

You’re fully awake as soon as he hooks two slender fingers around the hem of your underwear. You can hear his muffled humming underneath the blanket as he nearly rips the thin fabric away with one swift motion; like a band-aid from a particularly sensitive spot.

“A-rthur!”, you scold him, but your voice cracks and he growls as soon as you try to close your knees together. “I haven’t had any breakfast yet and I’m trying to **eat**, woman.” He swats your hands away as you reach for him under the blanket and you quickly retrieve them, giggling and blushing like mad.

The sudden first lick of his flat tongue up your slick folds makes a gasp slip past your parted lips unabashedly. Arthur repeats that gesture before he turns his attention to the swollen little bundle of nerves, and he sucks and licks your clit until you’re a quivering mess before he inserts two fingers inside you.

You don’t have time to adjust yourself before he starts fingerfucking you with slender, elegant fingers. Your back arches involuntarily as you start gripping anything – pillows, the sheets, blanket. Your mind is in a haze as he eats you out mercilessly. The raunchy sounds he’s making, all moans, the smacking of his lips and hums of pleasure, make your heart throb with want.

You feel like a queen as he feasts on you – and you love how much he loves it. You. How much he loves you.

You cannot think straight anymore as your orgasm is on the brink of crashing over you, blazing hot and hard. His hand presses down harder on your stomach to keep you from squirming as he adds another finger to his torture while he keeps a steady rhythm with both licking and the pumping of his fingers.

Your climax leaves you breathless and toe curling, but Arthur only stops when your aftershock subside and he’s satisfied with his work.

He slithers up to you then, shirtless, a smug smirk on his face while his mouth and chin still glisten with your juices. Arthur notices your look and licks his lips shamelessly before he kisses you swiftly. You’re still trying to catch your breath and this isn’t making it any easier.

He grinds his crotch into your sex and you shiver as you feel his erection rub against your still sensitive area.

“Fuck me, Joker.”, you mewl against his lips, but he chuckles and bites your lip before he pulls back a little. His green hair is disheveled and his green eyes are reddened by fatigue – he hasn’t slept again. “Hm” He clicks his tongue and lets his thumb caress over you puffy bottom lip.

“I’d love to, kitten, but I can’t –“

Elegantly as ever, Arthur slides off you and gets out of bed in one move. His black sweatpants hang loosely around his hips and you can see his prominent erection press against the fabric.

“I’ve got a city to rule and business to take care of.”, he tells you before disappearing into the adjacent small bathroom, cackling softly to himself. 

* * *

Arthur left you shortly after your little morning action and you can only imagine where he is or what he’s doing. You know about his goons and followers, a loyal group of people who have fully committed themselves to Arthur, or rather, Joker and his beliefs about Gotham City.

One of them has provided him with a hideout, a simple abandoned house in the middle of Gotham’s industrial area. It’s nothing fancy and pretty bedraggled already, but it’s better than nothing and it reminds you of the apartment complex you used to live in. The only thing bugging you are the boarded-up windows, everywhere.

There is not much for you to do here, so you get up every morning to dress up and get ready, so it feels like you have some plans at least. When you left the life you had built for yourself behind just days ago, you had to leave quick and quietly – without drawing too much attention.

You grabbed whatever you thought was necessary at that time, along with the stash of money you had kept hidden from Louis.

Louis –

You still feel bad about leaving him, for whatever reason. He was there when you needed someone and he helped you get through life until you were reunited with Arthur.

However, you’re alone now and you let time lapse away while you re-decorate the house as good as you can with the little resources you have, you make a puny dinner out of the supplies you brought and you hope that Arthur will eat something if not at home, with you. You re-apply your deep red lipstick more times than necessary and you catch yourself loosing yourself in the broken bathroom mirror as you wonder who you are now. What role do you play in this chaos?

* * *

You stand in the kitchen area and you watch the clock tick above the white fridge, mockingly slow. It’s 8 PM and you wonder when he’ll come home tonight.

The light of the TV flickers again, but this time it catches your attention as you see a photo of yourself displayed on GNN’s evening news. The caption of your photo reads **MISSING** in big, black letters, along with your name and surname.

You walk up to the old TV to turn up the volume manually without looking away one second.

“_…as stated by (Y/N)’s significant other, Louis Carter, she was at their shared apartment by herself and did not mention any imminent plans for the weekend before he went on a business trip. Her colleagues at Wayne Enterprises confirm she was also by herself when she left work that Friday. Therefore, the GCPD state it is safe to assume (Y/N) was kidnapped from her apartment as she made it home safe first._”, the female newscaster recites uninflected as she reads off the teleprompter.

You watch with your mouth agape as she continues. “_Citizens are in an uproar as talk about the Joker being responsible for the kidnapping shows up in more and more tabloids and talk shows…”_

You take a cautious step backwards as your thoughts begin to scatter until Louis shows up on the screen as he’s being interviewed. He looks in disarray, like he hasn’t slept in days. There are dark circles under his eyes and his beard has not been shaved.

“_I just…fuck – sorry! I – ah, I_” Louis shakes his head as tears dwell up in his eyes. He’s heartbroken.

“_It’s okay, Mr. Carter. Is there anything else you want to say?_”, the male interviewer asks and holds the microphone closer to Louis’ face.

“_I just want her back, man_.”, he says and ruffles his messy hair. “_I wanted to propose to her – when I got back from the trip, you know?_” He shrugs his head and wipes his cheeks vehemently before he looks straight into the camera.

“_Joker, or whatever your real fucking name is, just know that – that I will pay you any amount of cash you want if you let her go, but – but if you hurt her_” He swallows hard. “_I’ll fucking kill you clown._”

You stare at the screen, albeit blankly, and you don’t follow the rest of the news. There are too many thoughts running through your head right now and you can’t grasp one. You act impulsively as a sudden rage overwhelms you and you kick the TV off the kitchen table with a shout.

The TV falls to the floor with a loud crash and the screen flickers twice before it goes dark. It’s cracked and broken, but your rage is still there so you start kicking and stomping on it until your foot hurts. You’re glad that you’re wearing shoes inside, there’s no way you would run around this house barefooted.

“Having fun, huh?”

You wheel around and are met with Joker, leaning against the doorframe casually, hands in his pockets and a bemused look on his face. His makeup is smudged, but still very much present.

You’re panting and – crying, to your surprise. All anger is slowly fading as your eyes linger on him. You sniffle and nod your head. “I’m having the time of my fucking life, can’t you see?”

He clicks his tongue disapprovingly and swaggers over to you. “That’s a lot of foul language, kitten. You know I’m not fond of that.”, he says lowly and grasps your face with both hands before he presses his lips to yours.

You melt against his touch and everything is fine again for a second. Joker pulls back and looks into your eyes appraisingly. “What’s going on?”

You avert your gaze in shame. “Nothing.”

“Lia-_aar_”, he growls and kisses the corner of your mouth. “Tell me.”, he demands and starts kissing your jawline, down to your neck. You grip the fabric of his suit jacket as he pushes you back against the kitchen table.

“It’s, ah –“

He slips your cardigan off your shoulder and starts kissing and nibbling along your shoulder and collarbone. One of your hands grip the edge of the table. You can feel his semi-hard erection press against your crotch and you remember this morning. He must be horny as hell.

“– fuck me, Joker. Now, here.”

He pulls back and searches your eyes again; he knows something is up, but he knows he won’t get an answer out of you now. His jaw tenses before he nods his chin towards the table.

“Clothes off and turn around.”, he orders and you oblige while your nether region starts to tingle with excitement. Joker takes off his jacket and hangs it neatly over the closest chair before he rolls up the sleeves of his green dress shirt. You stand before him now and bite your lip as your gaze wanders down to the front of his pants.

“Turn around, like a good kitten.”, he orders you again, his voice thick with lust now.

You oblige and he’s behind you in two short steps. He presses himself against your back and nuzzles his nose into your hair. He inhales deeply and a shiver runs down your spine as his breath ghosts over your skin while he exhales.

Suddenly, one hand grabs your neck and pushes you down the table until you lay flat, breasts pressing against the cool wood. “Stay.”

You start shivering with anticipation and you’re sure your cunt is dripping already. You can hear his belt unbuckling, followed by the zipper of his pants. He groans lowly as he palms himself while using his pre-cum as lube.

“Do you want this, hm? How bad?”

You grimace as you try to rub your thighs together until a sudden slap to your ass stops you and you gasp aloud. This caught you off guard. “So bad!” You suck in a breath at the sting, but his hand starts stroking the spot gently. “Fuck, _daddy_ –“, you mewl and only after you said it, you realize what just happened. His hand freezes.

“What did you just call me?”

You clasp a hand over your mouth and shake your head. “N-nothing.”, you mumble and wiggle your ass a little to distract him, but of course he picked up on that.

“Do you want daddy to fuck you? Hm, kitten?”

Your body is on fire now as waves of want wash over you, it’s maddening and you can’t help but nod your head in embarrassment. His soft, raspy voice is too much. “Yes, _daddy,_ – please just fuck me.”

Joker doesn’t hesitate as he pushes one of your legs up on the table by the back until it is bent in the right angle. He dips the tip of his head into your wetness and rubs it up and down your folds before he parts them and penetrates you slowly.

He waits a moment to relish the tight feeling of you pulsating around his cock before he starts thrusting into you with eagerness until the table rocks and creaks beneath you. His long fingers dig into your soft skin as he grips your waist feverishly while he fucks into you.

You grit your teeth to keep yourself from cussing out loud as you reach your orgasm. You feel like your legs will cramp up any minute now, but you’re determined to hang on until he’s finished as well. You convulse around him mercilessly and Joker waits until the last second before he pulls out mid-thrust and cums on your flushed ass. He grips his throbbing cock and strokes himself until the last drop finds its way on your skin all while both of your breaths and pants fill the kitchen.

* * *

You look to your left and even though the bedroom is mostly dark, you can still see his silhouette next to you, thanks to the one left lit candle.

His face is pressed into his pillow as he’s laying on his stomach and you wonder how he breathes like that, but he does – you checked twice already. His arm is outstretched and lazily draped over your midsection. He’s asleep, finally. You know he hasn’t really slept in three days at least.

You stroke his arm absentmindedly before you push it off you, careful not to wake him, and you leave the bed, take the candle and sneak into the bathroom. You close the door quietly before you walk up to the mirror.

You’re still naked and so is he. You didn’t bother to put on clothes after he cleaned the mess off you. But your face –

Your makeup is smudged around your eyes, all black, and it only highlights your eyes twinkling in the dim candle light. Your mouth is red from Joker’s paint rubbing up on you, but the deep red lipstick is still nearly perfect on your lips.

You reach for your lips and smudge it upwards to give yourself his smile until you’re pleased with how it looks and you admire your new appearance in the cracked glass.


	9. unchained melody –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur catches you singing while preparing his favorite dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music] Inspiration: Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers  
Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
Warnings: None – okay, cussing. Sorry!

_“…My love, my darlin’…I’ve hungered for your touch…a long, lonely time –“_

The frying pan sizzles as you add a little bit more salt and pepper to the pork chops while you keep humming and singing softly to yourself. The song has been stuck in your head all day and finally you felt comfortable enough to sing along since you’re always too insecure to sing in public.

_“…Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea…to the open arms of the sea –“_

You reduce the heat of the stove plate and turn to the cabinet to take out two plates. One for you and one for your boyfriend, Arthur. The thought about him coming home from work soon and then seeing that you have prepared his favorite dinner for him lifts up your spirit and you sing a little louder; with a carefree smile on your face.

_“…I’ll be coming home, wait for me – oh, my love, my darlin’…I’ve hungered for your touch, a long…lonely time –“_

You dance through the tiny apartment, setting the small kitchen table for two and you try your best to make it look especially nice this evening. After all, Arthur and you don’t have much, but what you own is special to you. You light a candle and set it in the middle of the table as your harmonic voice cuts through the otherwise silent apartment.

_“Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much…are you – still mine?”_

You don’t hear the front door open and shut as you carry out the tune of the last syllable and suck in a quick breath before you continue to sing as you dance back into the kitchen with your eyes closed.

_“…I need your love, I need your love…God speed your love to me –“_

As you open your eyes to get some wine glasses, you nearly run into Arthur who is standing in the middle of the kitchen, mouth slightly agape as he stares at you.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Arthur!”, you curse as you place your hand over your racing heart. “You scared me!”

“I’m so – sorry”, he says as he walks up to you and pulls you into a hug with a soft chuckle. Of course he laughs about it, but you can’t be mad at him. You inhale his scent as you nuzzle your face into his chest.

“I didn’t know you can sing like that, (Y/N). Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

You can feel your cheeks blush at this statement as the feeling of deep embarrassment and insecurity washes over you. “Uh, ah – I – I”, you stutter as you find yourself lost for words.

“Your voice is so lovely, I don’t understand how you can be insecure about it, my love.”, he assures you and kisses your forehead. You’re still blushing madly when you part. 

* * *

“No, let me take care of that!”, Arthur says and rushes to take the empty plates from your hands as soon as you try to clean the table.

“You cooked, I clean up – that’s the least I can do.”

You blow him a kiss and he winks at you before he disappears into the kitchen. You take another sip of your wine and savor the fruity taste. It’s a cheap one, but still delicious and you can feel the effect of it already. You feel warm and relaxed as the buzz slowly sets in after your dinner.

You can hear the clanking of dishes and the running of water as Arthur works in the kitchen, but he reappears quicker than expected.

“I’ll let it soak before I’ll clean it.”, he answers your unspoken question as soon as he sees the look on your face. You shrug your shoulders while he scurries into the living room. What’s his plan now? “Arthur? What –“

Suddenly, you can hear the tunes of _Unchained Melody_ start to play in the living room as Arthur plays the record.

He walks up to you with a playful smirk on his lips and reaches his hand out to you as soon as he is close enough to you. “May I have this dance, m’lady?”

You break out into a fit of giggles, due to the alcohol most likely and you shake your head. “I’m otherwise occupied.”, you say with a grin and lift up your glass a little.

Arthur clicks his tongue and takes the wine glass from your hand without your resistance. “Not anymore”, he says and takes a gulp before he places the glass on the table and grasps your hand to pull you up.

Arthur takes the lead swiftly and pulls you close to himself as he guides you into the living room. “Sing for me.”, he rasps into you ear and sends instant shivers down your spine.

You swallow hard. “I – can’t.”

He sighs and you can feel his breath ghost over the skin on your neck. “Please – sure you can, I’ve heard it before and I need to hear it again.”

You look up at him, unsure, but the tender look in his green eyes makes you cave in. The music is still running. You clear your throat before you start to sing along softly while he never breaks eye contact as he sways with you.

_“…My love, my darlin’…I’ve hungered for your touch…a long, lonely time –“_

Arthur smiles down at you and your heart skips a beat.

“Beautiful.”


	10. – p*ssy is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for Halloween you decide to dress up as your boyfriend’s alter ego and rebel movement leader, Joker. He loves it, but he’s not entirely sure if he wants you to go out dressed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Music] Inspiration: Pussy Is Mine – Miguel  
Pairing: Joker x You  
Warnings: I think the title says it all. + Cussing, duh.

“Oh, shit –“

You burst into a fit of giggles as you catch a first glimpse of your reflection in the mirror at your vanity table. You just finished putting on your shoes to complete your outfit and now you’re prancing around your apartment, all pleased with the outcome of this year’s Halloween costume. 

You’re wearing a formfitting two piece suit; it’s just a slightly darker red than his original suit, but it’s the best you could find in such a short amount of time. Instead of a vest, you decided to go with a more feminine version, so now you’re wearing a yellow corset which emphasizes your curves perfectly and shows off a good amount of eye-catching cleavage.

“My boobs look amazing.”, you say with a snicker as you smooth out the green fabric of the dress shirt that you’re wearing underneath. You took one of Arthur’s shirts, because you want to look as authentic as you can, but you had to roll the sleeves up a little and open a few buttons to adjust it to the rest of the outfit.

The brown leather dress shoes you’re wearing make it easy to turn and spin on the spot; walking in them almost feels like floating. It’s effortless. You click your tongue in approval as you admire the end product in the mirror. You green hair nearly glows at the crass contrast of your white painted face. You feel powerful and you think wearing the Joker’s outfit makes you understand him a little better actually.

Your lips part into a Cheshire cat-like grin, now even more emphasized by the red mouth drawn around it. With an elegant spin you hurry to the old radio and fumble to turn it on.

* * *

“That’s an interesting choice of clothing –“

You smirk to yourself as Prince’s _Kiss_ starts playing on the radio – what a perfect timing.

“– care to tell me who inspired this outfit? I love it.”

You smooth down the fabric of your jacket as he approaches you from behind. “I’d like to borrow it some time.”, he says and you hear the smug undertone in his raspy voice as he reaches up to bury his hand into your freshly dyed hair. A shiver runs down your spine as he starts massaging your scalp with skillful fingers. You lean into his touch, but he swiftly pulls his hand back and grabs a hold of your arm to turn you around.

You grin at him as you see him eyeing you up; his eyes linger on your cleavage for a moment and his jaw tenses up before he locks eyes with you again. His handsome face is framed with pale green strands of hair; all color nearly washed out and in need of a brush up.

“Sure, but the pants might be a little too tight for you, babe.”, you answer cockily and reach out to cup his crotch with one hand. You hold his intense gaze as you palm his privates through the fabric of his black slacks and you retrieve your hand again just as you can feel his cock twitch. Time to tease.

You suck in a stagy breath between your teeth. “I’d love to keep talking to you, Arthur, but the Joker’s got places to be and people to see tonight.” You place a hand flat on his chest and push him away from you. “I’m sorry, but Happy Halloween.”

You giggle as you try to move past him, but he grabs your wrist and pulls you back swiftly.

“Where _exactly_ does Joker need to be tonight?”, he asks without looking at you and his voice sounds lower and more stern than usual. You can feel the heat rising down between your legs all the sudden.

A new songs starts to play on the radio as Arthur closes in and traps you between him and the chest of drawers behind you. It’s_ Unchain My Heart_ by Joe Cocker and you can’t help but tap your foot to the beat. You’re not going to surrender yourself to him yet, not tonight. You’re in charge now and you show him by smirking in his face.

“My presence is eagerly awaited by many, you should know that by now, _Arty_.”

Arthur scoffs and his intimidating façade crumbles for a split second before he regains his composure and squares his shoulders. “You’re not going anywhere, _princess_. That’s all I know right in this moment.”

Your breath hitches in your throat. Arthur reaches out to tug a strand of your hair behind your ear and there is this sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips that makes your knees weak. He smoothes out the collar of your shirt before his fingers trace the front of your corset. At this point you can feel your nipples press and rub against the fabric uncomfortably.

Arthur looks down at you with darkened eyes, hooded by thick eyebrows. You swallow hard and taste paint.

“Or is there anything else I need to know?”, he asks as he reaches down between your legs. “Hm?”

The gesture alone makes your blood boil and you have to press your lips together to keep yourself from gasping aloud. However, Arthur knows and the sly smile from before spreads into a smug grin. “Tell me who’s pussy this is.”, he growls and grasps your chin with his free hand while he keeps caressing you through the fabric of your pants.

He wipes his thumb over your bottom lip and you know he is smudging your makeup intentionally. You keep your lips sealed as you hold his gaze, still not ready to cave in.

Arthur snickers and retrieves his hand from between your legs. You can feel your wetness pooling in your panties already.

“Look at you, kitten, all dressed up as _me _– and why?” He giggles again as if he just solved a difficult riddle. “Because you’re so fucking horny for daddy, that’s why. You want more of my attention, am I right?”

You let out a shaky breath and that only spurs him on more. He shoves a knee between your legs and grabs your ass to press you flush against him. You can feel his hard cock and you cannot contain the soft mewl escape your now parted lips.

“Mine. Your pussy is **mine**. Isn’t it?”

You nod your head slowly; surrendering the control you thought you possessed.

“Say it.”, he demands through gritted teeth as he grinds his bulging erection against your crotch.

“My pussy is yours, daddy.”, you answer desperately. Suddenly, the corset feels very tight, too tight. You want to get out of these clothes.

“Will you be a good kitten now and do as I say? Will you do that for me?”

You let out a whimper before you nod once more. Your heart is thumping in your chest now.

“God…yes.”

Arthur’s chest rumbles as he laughs lowly. He doesn’t hesitate as he crushes your lips together, finally. Teeth clash feverishly as you grab at his sweatshirt to pull him closer to you. You moan into the kiss as he runs his fingers through your hair and tugs at it teasingly. He sucks your bottom lip through his teeth before he kisses your jawline, down to your neck, all while he sheds your jacket off your shoulders until it falls to the ground.

Arthur nips and sucks at your pulse point, making you gasp at the sensation. However, he pulls back quickly with a frustrated growl. “Get these fucking clothes off, kitten. Now.”

Without a word, you start fumbling with the many small clasps of the corset frantically. Your mind is fogged by arousal, your body is aching for his touch any your hands are shaking as they work to get off the pieces of clothing.

“Too slow.”, Arthur mutters under his breath and reaches out to grab the hem of the corset where the seam is, and with two swift pulls he tears the fabric open with a grunt. He tosses it to the floor carelessly while you stare at him with wide eyes. Arthur shrugs his shoulders and licks his lips, smudged with red paint.

You stop him as he tries to do the same with your dress shirt. “It’s your shirt.”, you confess sheepishly as you start unbuttoning it. Arthur cups your cheek and lowers his head so his lips brush against yours. “(Y/N), I wouldn’t care if it’s the fucking president’s. Take it off.”, he says and kisses you again; softer this time.

There is this feeling of shameless desire as you feel him unbuckling your belt before he pulls down the zipper of your pants while you kick off your shoes quickly. They slide off your hips, down to the floor just as you let the shirt fall, too. Your body trembles with excitement as you stand before him in nothing but your underwear while he lets his eyes wander.

“Fuck, princess –“

Arthur hooks two fingers under the front hem of your red lace thong and starts pulling the thin fabric down until you can simply step out of it. Your matching bra follows suit and while you try to fumble with his pants, Arthur swats your hands away with a click of his tongue.

“Not yet, kitty cat.”, he warns you playfully and cackles as you pout at him.

You can feel his nails scrape your flushed skin as they make their way up your thighs until he reaches your sex. He kisses you hungrily and swallows your moan as his fingers dip between your wet folds. His index finger brushes and circles your swollen clit until your body writhes under his touch.

You grab and paw at his sweatshirt, desperate for more, but he continues teasing you with his fingers. “Arthur –“

“What? What do you want?”

You let your head fall back as he kisses your neck, down to your collarbone before he captures a nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. You run your hand through his hair and pull him off you as the sensation gets too much.

“Fuck me.”, you pant and reach for the front of his pants again. “Just fuck me, please, Arthur.”

A moment passes before Arthur reacts to your plea. “Down on all fours, ass up.”, he orders with a quick smack on your ass. You oblige immediately and get down as he told you to. You feel a jolt through your body as you start rubbing your clit yourself until he pulls your hand away harshly.

“Who allowed you to do that?”

He lets go off your hand and you listen to him unzipping his slacks swiftly. You can hear him letting out a shaky breath while he strokes his hard cock a few times before he spreads your legs further apart while he settles behind you.

A shiver runs down your spine as soon you can feel the tip of his cock at your entrance, and he makes sure to coax himself with your wetness before he penetrates you excruciatingly slow until he is fully sheathed inside you.

However, instead of fucking into you right away, he grabs one of your wrists, twists it and pins it on to your back.

“I’m the only one who will touch you, (Y/N). Understood?”

You nod your head slowly.

Suddenly, Arthur leans forward and places his other hand on the back of your neck to push you down further. You suck in a breath as soon as your heaving breasts touch the cold floor. 

“Does this make you feel good, princess?”

Arthur is rocking his hips into you now, all in a slow and steady manner and at this angle, he keeps hitting that sweet spot deep inside of you. Still, it is just not enough yet.

“Faster.”, you beg and try to push your hips back into him to feel – more.

Arthur stops his movement all together and squeezes your neck just a little harder. “Faster, what?”

“Faster, please, daddy.”, you repeat and mewl as he continues to thrust into you. He speeds up, but he’s still not giving you what you crave.

“Do you want me to make you cum, hm?”

Arthur fucks you with deep, hard strokes until you’re on the brink of climaxing, but stops and edges you before you can reach your sweet relief. He repeats that until you feel like crying and you don’t know how long you can take this torture anymore.

“Please, let me –“

His sudden quick thrust make you moan and stop mid-sentence as you bury your face into your free hand until it’s covered in red, white and blue makeup.

“Please let me cum.”

He’s now panting too as he fucks into you mercilessly, suddenly eager to fulfill your desire. His hips snap forward and his grip on your wrist loosens as you rock your hips into him, too. Your orgasm builds up again, but this time he lets you reach it and you come with a choked cry as you convulse around him.

Arthur finishes inside you as you clench down on him, keeping him in place until both of you calm down from your highs.

You collapse from exhaustion as soon as he pulls out and you’re still catching your breath after he is done cleaning himself off and adjusting himself. You’re too tired to move and you’re sure you will fall asleep right then and there, but a gentle caress of your back keeps you awake.

“Come on, princess, let’s get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Cheers ♥


End file.
